


Christmas bells

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Gen, Inspired by A Christmas Carol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 09:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas one shot in America point of view <br/>A late Christmas one shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas bells

I heard the bells on Christmas Day  
Their old, familiar carols play,   
And wild and sweet   
The words repeat   
Of peace on earth, good-will to men! 

And thought how, as the day had come,   
The belfries of all Christendom   
Had rolled along   
The unbroken song   
Of peace on earth, good-will to men! 

Till ringing, singing on its way,   
The world revolved from night to day,   
A voice, a chime,   
A chant sublime   
Of peace on earth, good-will to men! 

Then from each black, accursed mouth   
The cannon thundered in the South,   
And with the sound   
The carols drowned   
Of peace on earth, good-will to men! 

It was as if an earthquake rent   
The hearth-stones of a continent,   
And made forlorn   
The households born   
Of peace on earth, good-will to men! 

And in despair I bowed my head;   
"There is no peace on earth," I said;   
For hate is strong,   
And mocks the song   
Of peace on earth, good-will to men!" 

Then pealed the bells more loud and deep:   
"God is not dead, nor doth He sleep;   
The Wrong shall fail,   
The Right prevail,   
With peace on earth, good-will to men."


End file.
